Pulse width modulators (PWM) are commonly used to control the intensity or brightness level of a light emitting diode (LED) or other light. However, PWMs increase the cost and complexity of a system because of the additional circuitry and software instructions that are associated with managing the PWMs. Additionally, PWMs require additional power which in certain circumstances is scarce.